


Shielding Hearts

by Thornbriar



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 17:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18609238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornbriar/pseuds/Thornbriar
Summary: Poems I wrote for Colloyd Week Day 4: Protection  In the perspective of both Colette and Lloyd whom have protected each other in their own ways.





	Shielding Hearts

**Colette ******  
A smile to remind me to treasure,  
Everything in this world all around me,  
For that I can endure the displeasures,  
This pending burden, I’ll carry for thee.  
I’ve hidden my pain from you behind a mask,  
While we traveled each step one by one,  
Don’t want you hurt by the truth of my task,  
Alas at the end that act came undone.  
But you refused to let it end right there,  
And stopped me from making this twisted trade,  
For a new way for all and me kept spare,  
Taken from this tragic path and strayed.  
To you I owe to see this world revive,  
Thanks to you I’m here and I am alive.

********

**Lloyd ******  
You who are like the sun made human form,  
Ever so warm-hearted gentle and bright,  
I’ve never fit, always outside the norm,  
You’d be here with me and say its alright.  
A world without you would truly be dark,  
The things I’d do to keep you here with me,  
No matter the ordeals we would embark,  
With you nothing’s too arduous that I see.  
If only the rest go them would catch it,  
You too belong here as much as they do,  
The role they gave you’s absolute? I spit,  
Everyone has a say, and so should you.  
Because you’re my sun my morning light,  
Your place is here and for that I will fight.


End file.
